Whirlwind
by Lackerman
Summary: Sehun hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang sangat menggilai buku. Dan hidupnya menjadi tak biasa setelah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan di luar nalar manusia. -KAIHUN/Supernatural/Sho-Ai/BL/OOC-


**Whirlwind**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Chen (Jongdae), etc.**

**Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warn: Yaoi/BL/Sho-Ai/OOC**

**Author: Ohorat**

_**Recommended song: EXO-Transformer**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku meletakkan beberapa buku di atas meja penjaga perpustakaan. Sekitar tujuh buku cukup tebal yang akan kupinjam hari ini. Selain buku referensi, aku juga meminjam beberapa buku sejarah dan novel klasik. Aku sangat menggilai buku.

"Kau harus mengembalikannya tepat waktu." Kata si penjaga yang terlihat bosan.

"Aku tahu." Jawabku lalu memasukkan kartu memberku dan tujuh buku tadi ke dalam tas sebelum pergi.

Ini masih siang, sekitar pukul 11 waktu Korea. Angin musim gugur segera menerpa wajahku dan beberapa daun berguguran menghiasi sekitar taman perpustakaan. Setelah ini aku ada janji dengan Jongdae, kakak satu tingkat diatasku di sebuah cafe langganannya.

Jarak cafe dari perpustakaan tidaklah jauh, jadi aku bisa menempuhnya hanya dengan berjalan kaki sekita 5 sampai 7 menit. Sesampainya disana, aku menemukan Jongdae tengah sibuk dengan alat tulisnya. Aku tersenyum, dia benar-benar gila tugas.

Aku menarik salah satu kursi dihadapannya lalu duduk disana. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Kulihat Jongdae mengernyit heran saat menatap tas ku yang baru saja kuletakkan diatas meja.

"Kau membawa apa, Sehun?"

"Hanya beberapa buku. Jadi, boleh aku pesan minum sekarang?"

Yang ditanya pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Jongdae itu baik. Dia satu-satunya teman dekatku selama di kampus. Meskipun ia lebih tua dariku, tapi dia tak pernah marah jika terkadang aku tak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _'hyung'_. Aku dan dia dekat semenjak aku masuk organisasinya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja aku tertarik bergabung dengan organisasi sosial di kampusku. Mungkin karena memang aku senang berbicara dengan orang banyak. Tapi, aku lebih suka melakukan penyuluhan ke sekolah-sekolah tentang pentingnya membaca. Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku sangat menggilai buku.

.

.

.

Ini malam Jumat. Aku baru pulang dari kampus sekitar pukul 9 malam. Jalanan masih ramai, jadi aku tidak terlalu takut untuk pulang sendiri. Bis yang kutumpangi tidak terlalu penuh, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa dan pekerja yang kukira sama sepertiku; perjalanan menuju rumah. Mataku terus menelusuri jalanan Seoul yang berhiaskan lampu-lampu kendaraan, sampai sebuah gedung terbakar memerangkap retinaku. Banyak orang-orang berkumpul di depan gedung itu dan juga beberapa pemadam kebakaran. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, yang kuharap semoga tidak ada korban jiwa, mengingat ada beberapa wanita menangis di area kejadian.

Aku turun di halte, lalu segera berjalan menuju rumah. Setelah melepas sepatu dan kugantungkan jaketku di tempatnya, aku segera pergi ke dapur dan membuat coklat hangat karena angin musim gugur malam-malam sangat tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Belum selesai aku mengaduk coklatku, tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi. Kulirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30 dan itu membuat dahiku berkerut. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Kuhampiri pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Dahiku masih berkerut kala melihat seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan mantel hitam di tubuhnya tengah berdiri di depanku. Dia tersenyum lembut membuatku semakin heran.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku.

"Angin musim gugur terasa dingin, boleh aku masuk?" suaranya begitu besar, mengingatkanku pada BigBang's TOP. Aku menatapnya ragu, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau tenang saja, aku bukan perampok ataupun pembunuh. Aku hanya ingin mampir."

Aku semakin mengerutkan dahiku. Mampir? Memangnya siapa orang ini?

Tiba-tiba orang ini masuk begitu saja tanpa menunggu izinku. Aku ingin marah tapi tak bisa. Aku tak terbiasa memaki orang yang belum ku kenal. Yang baru kusadari, laki-laki yang kini tengah melihat sekeliling rumahku itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah gelap.

"Sepi sekali, kau tinggal sendiri?" dia menatapku dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku tidak tahu kau siapa. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku maksud dari kedatanganmu ini?" kataku sedikit kesal. Dan laki-laki aneh itu hanya tersenyum. Apanya yang lucu?

"Kau tidak mempersilahkanku untuk duduk, Sehun?"

Aku terkejut dan kurasa bibirku membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil sekarang.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Ia tersenyum lagi, "Itu mudah. Bahkan aku tahu dimana sekolahmu."

"Kau penguntit?!"

Suara berat itu tertawa. Sekarang apa lagi yang lucu?

"Aku tidak suka menguntit. Oh ya, boleh aku meminta minum? Perjalanan ke rumahmu membuatku haus."

Aku masih menatapnya penuh heran. Namun kakiku segera melangkah ke counter dapur dan aku menemukan coklat hangatku yang tadi sempat ku tinggal masih di tempatnya. Aku menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas kosong untuk laki-laki aneh yang kini tengah memperhatikanku. Ia berdiri di depan counter dekat cangkir coklat hangatku.

"Ini." Ucapku dan meletakkan gelas minum tadi di depannya.

"Terima kasih."

Aku tak menjawab, tanganku terjulur memegang cangkirku dan aku mendengus kecewa. Coklat hangatku telah dingin sekarang. Mungkin karena aku meninggalkannya cukup lama tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya laki-laki itu setelah meneguk air putih yang kuberi.

"Tidak. Sepertinya aku harus menghangatkan kembali coklatku."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?"

Dia tak menjawab. Tangan kanannya terjulur ke arah cangkirku dan menggenggamnya beberapa detik. Sementara aku kembali menatapnya heran. Orang ini benar-benar aneh. Apa dia orang gila?

"Cobalah." Ucapnya setelah melepaskan tangannya dari cangkirku.

Aku menatapnya ragu. Apa dia baru saja menyuruhku untuk menyentuh cangkirku sendiri? Untuk apa? Bahkan aku tahu kalau coklatku sudah dingin. Namun, karena penasaran aku pun menyentuhnya. Menyentuh cangkirku yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat membakar telapak tanganku. Aku berjengit dan mengaduh karena sekarang tanganku terasa perih.

Aku menatap laki-laki itu tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada cangkirku? Apa dia memantrainya? Apa itu semacam sihir?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum. Orang ini benar-benar bodoh dan berbahaya. Oh Tuhan, aku telah salah membiarkan orang aneh ini masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

.

.

**Tbc or end?**

.

.

.

_**Preview...**_

.

"**Aku banyak tahu tentangmu."**

"**Sehun, kau ada masalah?"**

"**Aku bisa mengeluarkan api dari tanganku sendiri."**

"**Ini aneh, ponselku berpindah tempat sendiri!"**

"**Kau tidak apa-apa?"**

"**Kau siapa?"**

"**Aku bisa berpindah-pindah tempat dalam sekejap mata."**

"**Aku benar-benar sudah gila!"**

.

.

.

Q: author sakit apa gimana? Bukannya lanjutin ff yang masih terbengkalai malah bikin ff baru!

A: ampun mbak, mas, kak, dek, tangan saya bener2 pegel pengen bikin ff baru. Dan sebenernya ide cerita ini udah lama tersimpan di otak saya, tapi baru sekarang saya bikin dan publish. Dan mungkin, ff ini gak bakal terlalu panjang biar gak terbengkalai lagi.

Q: trus gimana nasib ff yang lain?!

A: buat MSM, kalo ada mood saya lanjut, kalo ngga ya ngga/? Jadi bersabar aja sampe mood saya balik /ditimpuk/

Q: ff '**why?**' apa bakal ada sequelnya?

A: saya udah punya gambaran buat lanjutannya, tapi masih belum berani buat dibikin. Takut sakit hati dan berakhir mata bengkak lagi/? Oh ya, makasih banget atas reviewnya. Saya gak nyangka dapet respon baik dari kalian, meskipun saya tinggal hiatus/? /peluk satu2/

Q: kira2 siapa pairing di ff baru ini?

A: tetep Kaihun tercinta dong, jadi, minta reviewnya lagi ya buat ff ini hehehe


End file.
